Shards of the Future
by Only4ThaLemonz
Summary: Everything is set in stone.. or is it? What if Sasuke and Naruto were different people? The future is yet to be discovered, so stay tuned. (Rated M for possible future chapters)
1. Shadows of the Past

**I apologize to anyone that was a fan of either of my two previous multi-chapter stories. To be honest, they became stale to me after a while. To the point where I would regret trying to write for either of them completely. So with this new chapter in my life, I want to start fresh with something I've worked on in my spare time over the years. Hope you like chapter one!**

* * *

"Hai." Normal speech

"_Hai._" Thoughts/Conscience/Flashback

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Let's start with something simple." Kakashi began, putting away his book. "What are your goals as a shinobi? What are your interests? Sasuke, we'll start with you."

"Hai." Sasuke nodded. "My older brother Itachi is my role model, and everyone looks up to him. I hope to be in his shoes some day and become a role model for the future generation. My dream for the future, to become Hokage one day and unite all of the clans in Konoha."

"A noble thing to want," Kakashi smiled, "and what of your interests? Anything you like to do in your free time?"

"I spend most days training. I want to be the best I can be." Sasuke added, giving a warm smile.

"Great, thanks for sharing Sasuke." Kakashi nodded, giving a thumbs up. "Now, Naruto, how about you?"

"I don't have any likes or do anything in my spare time." Naruto scoffed, resting his chin on his hand. "Unless you count being berated daily as a hobby."

"Hm, alright then." Kakashi replied, scratching his neck awkwardly. "Do you have any goals? Anything you want to achieve?"

"My only goal is to leave this place the first chance I get." Naruto spat, frustration in his tone. "I want to get as far away from this place as I can."

"Why do you say that, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, trying to get the blonde to open up.

"I'm done sharing," Naruto waved him off, pointing his thumb at Sakura, "ask pinkie over here."

"Pinky?!" Sakura repeated, her expression showing her anger. "Who are you calling pinkie, teme-"

"A-Ah, Sakura," Kakashi cut her off, trying to defuse the situation, "just ignore Naruto's comment. Tell me what your goals and interests are for now."

"Fine." Sakura huffed, crossing her arms as she glared at Naruto. "My goal in life, is to one day settle down with a handsome husband, have a family of my own and be known as one of the fiercest shinobi of Konoha."

"Very good," Kakashi smiled, "that's a very good set of goals. And what about hobbies?"

"I like to read books," she added, tapping her chin, "and hang out with my friends. Mostly pig face Ino."

"If she's your friend, why call her names?" Sasuke asked, causing Sakura to blush.

"I-It's just something we do." She laughed nervously. "It's all in fun, since we've agreed on becoming rivals."

"Oh, I see." Sasuke nodded, giving a smile that caused her to blush even more.

"Kami." Naruto mumbled, rolling his eyes. "Can we leave now? I would like to get home before nightfall."

"Not just yet." Kakashi replied, standing to his feet. "I want to see you three in action. Meet me at training ground three in the next hour. See you soon."

As Kakashi disappeared into smoke, all three Genin stood to leave. Naruto began his walk alone until he was joined by both Sasuke and Sakura.

"Do you two have to follow me?" Naruto sighed, resting his arms behind his head.

"What if you're following us, baka?" Sakura replied in annoyance. "What was with the name calling earlier, too? You don't even know me that well."

"Right," Naruto looked at her, smirking slightly, "have you looked in a mirror? Your hair is pink. Seemed fitting."

"You know somethin-" She began.

"Guys, can we not argue? We just met each other, technically." Sasuke spoke up, cutting her off. "We'll be seeing each other a lot from now on, so why not try to get along at least a little."

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun, you're right." Sakura smiled at him, glaring at Naruto once more. "It's not me that's trying to be an ass though."

"Whatever." Naruto scoffed.

"Great first day so far." Sasuke sighed, looking at the evening sky.

* * *

"Good you're here." Kakashi began, putting away his book as the three Genin arrived. "Twenty minutes to spare, too. Very punctual of you."

"We would've been here sooner, but.." Sasuke began, gesturing his thumb toward Naruto and Sakura.

"He started it!" Sakura exclaimed, clenching her fists.

"Okay you two," Kakashi sighed, scratching his head, "if we're going to be taking on missions in the future we have to all be on the same page. That means learning to work with one another."

"Hai." Sakura sighed, huffing quietly.

"Hai, sensei." Sasuke nodded.

"Hn." Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I guess it won't be easy." Kakashi sighed to himself, pulling out a set of bells.

"What are those?" Sakura asked.

"This next exercise will determine which of you three will be going back to the academy." He continued, jingling the bells together.

"N-Nani?" Sakura blurted out, followed by surprised expressions from Naruto and Sasuke.

"Exactly." Kakashi smiled. "So, to be sure you pass, you must collect one of the two bells."

"What's the catch?" Sasuke asked, not sure what to think. "Would you have passed us, knowing there was a chance we could be sent back?"

"No catch, Sasuke." Kakashi replied, placing the bells into his pouch. "This is a personal test I've come up with. If i deem it necessary, one of you will be demoted and sent back to repeat your school training."

"That doesn't seem fair, sensei." Sakura added, worry in her voice.

"In the shinobi world, there is no such thing as fair and unfair." Kakashi replied seriously. "Nothing is guaranteed in this line of work, an you are expected to handle every situation to the best of your ability."

"So the goal is to collect one of the bells, securing our spot on the team." Naruto spoke up, his tone serious as well.

"Correct." Kakashi nodded. "I take it neither of you have eaten yet?"

"No, sensei." Sakura replied before Naruto's stomach growled, as if on que.

"Excellent." Kakashi smirked, also receiving a nod from Naruto and Sasuke. "As a bonus for winning, whoever collects a bell will get lunch on me."

"So this is how you will be assessing our skills?" Sasuke asked, clenching his fists.

"Hai." Kakashi replied, crossing his arms. "When teams are created, they're balanced based upon both skill and knowledge. A shinobi must be proficient in both."

"So are we correct to assume that we are to plan out an attack?" Sasuke asked, both Naruto and Sakura gauging Kakashi's expression.

"Definitely." Kakashi smirked. "Now, before we start, does anyone wish to forefit?"

"That would mean we fail, sensei." Sakura retorted, a sense of pride in her voice.

"True, but it will save you the embarrassment of eventually losing." Kakashi shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's get this over with." Naruto sighed, glancing at both Sakura and Sasuke.

"I'll take that as a no then." Kakashi nodded. "Treat this as a mission, and come after me with the intent to kill. Well then, begin."

In an instant both Sasuke and Sakura leaped out of sight, hiding within the nearby bushes. However, standing alone in front of Kakashi, Naruto made a sign with his fingers.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed, creating four clones of himself.

"_Hm, so he did read the forbidden scroll._" Kakashi thought to himself. "_He seems to be able to create clones effortlessly and at an abnormal quantity, if Iruka's reports was correct._"

"I'm coming now, sensei." Naruto proclaimed, he and his clones starting to advance.

"You would tell me you're approaching?" Kakashi smirked. "Most would try to keep their opponent guessing."

Naruto and his clones leaped at Kakashi, each dodging his kunai swipes. Just several inches from the pouch that housed the bells, one of the clones attempted to reach for it. Immediately he was caught by a strike to his spine, causing him to disappear in a plume of smoke. The three remaining clones began striking with with their own kunai. they were dispersed in second, save for the last one remaining.

"Not bad, Naruto." Kakashi began. "You've grasped shadow clone manipulation very well. It takes most people years to do so. Though, it seems you've reached your limit."

"Does it, sensei?" He smirked, falling to the ground before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"_Another shadow clone?_" Kakashi pondered to himself, glancing around for the real Naruto. "Very clever, but that doesn't mean you've won just yet."

"_When did he do that?_" Sakura pondered, surprised at the revelation.

"_So he used his clones as a distraction to conceal his movement._" Sasuke thought to himself. "_He's better than I initially thought._"

Suddenly Naruto appeared above Kakashi with his kunai drawn, aimed to kill as instructed. With no hesitation, hid blade slammed into Kakashi's shoulder. Both Sakura and Sasuke gasped as blood shot from the wound it made. Naruto, unable to believe he landed the attack, was even more shocked when they body of Kakashi turned into a wooden log before falling to the ground in a cloud of smoke.

"Substitution Jutsu." Sasuke thought aloud, letting out a sigh. "I thought Naruto may have actually landed an attack."

"Baka," Sakura smirked, covering her giggle, "he should've known sensei would outsmart him. He's so full of himself."

"What about you, Sakura?" Kakashi spoke up, causing her to scream in surprise.

A swirl of leaves circled her as her eyes glossed over. Shortly after, a rustling came from the trees nearby. Looking toward them, her eyes went wide in shock. Stumbling out from the brush was Sasuke, several kunai sticking out from his body.

"S-Sakura, please.." He choked out before collapsing.

"S-Sasuke.. you can't be.." She said with a trembling tone, letting out a scream of fear.

"_Easily influenced by Genjutsu._" Kakashi thought to himself, covering his left eye back up. "_What of Sasuke? He's been still since the start._"

Making sure his surroundings were safe, Sasuke stepped out from the brush. Noticing his fellow teammate Naruto, he approached him. Not expecting it though, he suddenly had a kunai to his throat.

"N-Naruto, what the hell?" Sasuke asked, swallowing nervously. "I'm not Kakashi in disguise, if that's what you're thinking."

"You're right, you aren't Kakashi." Naruto replied.

Sasuke immediately pushed Naruto back with a kick. Jumping several feet, he drew his own kunai.

"Henge Jutsu." Sasuke pondered aloud. "A shinobi technique used for infiltration and deception."

"Good eye, Sasuke." Naruto smirked, turning into Kakashi. "It seems that you and Naruto are the only ones taking this seriously."

"What about Sakura?" Sasuke asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"She gave up, and I sent her home. She'll be sent back to the academy." Kakashi sighed, reaching into his pouch before pulling out a bell. "Here, take it so we can begin our team training."

"Nice try, sensei." Sasuke smirked, clenching his kunai tighter. "Sakura wouldn't give up, and Naruto wouldn't accept a freebie. I hope."

"Good deduction skills, Sasuke." Kakashi nodded, gripping his own blade tightly. "Now, show me what you're capable of."

"Hai." Sasuke retorted, his expression serious.

Kakashi leaped toward him, their blades clashing with a loud clanking sound. Kakashi was too fast for him. If he had any chance of getting ahead, he would have to use the jutsu he had been practicing for months. Planting his feet, Sasuke went through several hand signs before placing his fingers in front of his mouth.

"Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke exclaimed, a giant fireball shooting from his mouth.

"_Such an advanced jutsu, at such a young age._" Kakashi though to himself, dodging several more fireballs aimed at him. "_I would expect nothing less from the Uchiha clan._"

Leaping into nearby trees, Kakashi took a breather. Taking this moment of reprieve, Sasuke put some distance between himself and Kakashi. He needed to find his teammates and form a plan.

Meanwhile, Naruto had stumbled upon Sakura. She had been lying on the ground, fallen victim to some sort of Genjutsu.

"Kai!" Naruto exclaimed as he held her shoulder, surging his own chakra to break it.

"Hm?" Sakura mumbled, her eyes opening slowly. "W-What happened? Where am I?"

"You were under a Genjutsu." Naruto sighed, standing to his feet. "I'm guessing Kakashi got to you. Let's just hope Sasuke is fairing well."

"I'm fine." Sasuke spoke up, breaking through the nearby shrubs. "I encountered Kakashi as well. He's too good for us to take on alone. We need a plan."

"Yeah." Naruto sighed, scratching his head. "Do either of you have any ideas?"

Thinking for a moment, Sasuke began to form a plan. In a tree several yards away, Kakashi contemplated what his subordinates could be planning. The sun was slowly going down, and he was sure they were tired and hungry. There was no way the would be able to last much longer. He had no time to ponder further though, as Naruto pointed in his direction. Seconds later, another shadow clone chased him from his hiding spot, causing him to give away his position. As he landed on the ground, both Sakura and Sasuke took a leap at him. Blocking their strikes, he jumped back several feet.

"Frontal attacks won't work you two." He chuckled, looking over his surroundings. "Didn't you learn anything from Naruto earlier?"

"Sure did, sensei!" Sakura proclaimed, leaping at him once more and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Now, Sasuke-kun!"

Without hesitation, Sasuke went through several hand signs before shooting several more fireballs at them both. Unable to loosen Sakura's grip, he began to wonder if she was suicidal. Able to break free, he leaped into the air just before the fireball engulfed her. Sakura's body suddenly disappeared in a plume of smoke.

"Shadow clone?" Kakashi pondered aloud, noticing the shadow of Sakura directly above him.

"Shannaro!" She exclaimed, her fist cocked back.

Not wasting a second, she slammed it into the tree he landed on. It splintered all the way up before breaking apart. Naruto took this opportunity to send several more clones after Kakashi. They were all dispersed quickly, but as he landed on the ground he noticed something was missing. As he looked up, there stood Sasuke and Sakura both holding a bell each. Naruto had his pouch in hand, thumbing through the orange book he was fond of.

"Nicely done, you three." Kakashi sighed aloud, causing them all to smirk in victory. "However, there's one small detail you neglected. I said whoever held a bell at the end would pass. I only count two."

Realization hit them. Naruto, not sure how to feel, threw Kakashi's pouch back to him. Letting out a sigh, Naruto clenched his fists.

"I don't know why I expected anything else." Naruto spoke through gritted teeth.

"N-Naruto-kun," Sakura spoke up, sadness in her expression, "you can have this one. You and Sasuke did more than me, and all I managed to do was get caught in Kakashi's Genjutsu."

Not sure how to react, Naruto gave a genuine smile. However, he felt guilty. He thought it was unfair to her.

"No, you can have mine." Sasuke spoke up, holding his hand out. "You did the most out of all of us. You deserve it, Naruto. Sakura, you've wanted to be a shinobi for so long. I'll be fine. There's always next year."

"Well, I'm surprised." Kakashi spoke up, clapping in approval. "There's only one thing left to say. You all pass."

"Nani?" The three of them collectively asked, their expressions showing their confusion.

"That's right, this exercise wasn't to see who could collect a bell and secure their spot." He smirked, collecting the bells from them. "It was to see what you could accomplish as a team. In the end, you three used your strengths to work together."

Unsure of what to say, all three Genin glanced amongst each other and at their sensei.

"I'm proud of you guys. We can officially call ourselves Team Seven." Kakashi smiled, giving a thumbs up.

Feeling accomplished, the newly formed Team Seven celebrated with an amazing lunch and each other's company. They weren't fully aware yet, but the had created a bond that would last for a lifetime.

* * *

**A short introduction to a new story. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Look forward to a new chapter some time early March. I would appreciate a review, follow or favorite! Thanks again.**


	2. Land of Waves, Part 1

**Good feedback on this story so far. You have no idea how much that means to me, lol. To think this was just something I added to little by little over the last few years, and it's well received. Thanks for tuning in. Here's chapter two, enjoy!**

* * *

"Hai." Normal Speech

"_Hai._" Thoughts/Conscience/Flashback

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Last Chapter_

_"Well, I'm surprised." Kakashi spoke up, clapping in approval. "There's only one thing left to say. You all pass."_

_"Nani?" The three of them collectively asked, their expressions showing their confusion._

_"That's right, this exercise wasn't to see who could collect a bell and secure their spot." He smirked, collecting the bells from them. "It was to see what you could accomplish as a team. In the end, you three used your strengths to work together."_

_Unsure of what to say, all three Genin glanced among one another and at their sensei._

_"I'm proud of you guys. We can officially call ourselves Team Seven." Kakashi smiled, giving a thumbs up._

_Feeling accomplished, the newly formed Team Seven celebrated with an amazing lunch and each other's company. They weren't fully aware yet, but the had created a bond that would last for a lifetime._

* * *

Several months had passed since Team Seven became official. They had been on many D-Ranked missions. Searching for lost pets, outdoor chores, grocery shopping, you name it. It did nothing but satiate their desire to take on a higher ranking mission. It seemed their hard work hadn't gone unnoticed either. They found themselves in the Hokage's mission briefing room. Sat beside him was Iruka, their former teacher, and the client that their new mission came from.

"Kakashi, I take it these three haven't been too much of a hassle?" Iruka spoke up, looking over the three Genin in front of him.

"Not at all." Kakashi replied, waving his hand. "They've been doing fine so far."

"We've become good friends too. At least, I hope." Sasuke added, prompting Sakura to smile and nod.

"I would agree with that." Naruto smirked, glancing between his two teammates.

"Excellent." Hiruzen, the Third Hokage, retorted. "It warms my heart to see the next generation getting along."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Sasuke bowed, followed by Sakura and Naruto.

"_I never believed I would see Naruto following orders so well._" Iruka thought to himself, smiling fondly. "_To think that this is the same boy who would show up late to class, or sleep away the day and not pay attention._"

"You had a mission for us, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi nodded, causing his subordinates' ears to perk up.

"Hai." Hiruzen nodded back. "I'll be giving your team it's first C-Ranked mission. Tazuna, would you care to introduce yourself?"

"Sure," the bridge builder began, looking the three Genin over, "but I'd prefer to do so with the team that'll be with me on the trip. Where are they?"

"This is the team that will be escorting you, Tazuna sir." Iruka retorted, smiling awkwardly.

"Nani?!" Tazuna exclaimed, his frustration clear. "You can't be serious. These half pints?"

"With all due respect, Tazuna sir," Iruka retorted, trying to hold his tongue. "Kakashi is one of our highest ranked shinobi in the entire village. He has trained these Genin for months, preparing them for missions outside of Konoha. If anyone is suited for an escort mission, it's Kakashi and his team."

All three Genin smirked at the older man, his expression changing from doubt to embarrassment.

"F-Fine then." Tazuna huffed, putting his hat on. "If you say so, I'll believe you. Let's head out then."

"Hai." Kakashi nodded, followed by his subordinates.

"Good luck Kakashi," Hiruzen added, chuckling slightly, "and bring everyone back in one piece. I have the utmost faith in you."

"The mission shouldn't take more than three days." Iruka nodded, glancing between his former students. "Do be careful you three, and follow every instruction Kakashi gives you."

"Hai, Iruka-sensei." They all three nodded, giving reassuring smiles.

"We're off then." Kakashi waved, heading toward the exit with his students, and their client, in tow.

* * *

Before heading out on their mission, Team Seven checked their equipment and made sure they had the basics. Food, water, it was all proportioned accordingly to last the next few days.

"Everything looking good you three?" Kakashi asked, checking to see if he remembered his favorite book.

"Hai," Sasuke nodded, closing his pack, "we have enough food supplies to last us, sensei. More than enough, actually."

"Good. Sakura, how about our water?" Kakashi asked, glancing at their client Tazuna.

"We're set, sensei." She smiled, putting her pack onto her back. "We even brought along an extra canteen. Probably won't need it though."

"Alright." Kakashi nodded, noticing Tazuna's frustrated expression. "Lastly the weapons, and we can head off. Naruto?"

"Hai," Naruto began, shuffling around in his own pack, "all weapons accounted for. Kunai, shuriken, explosive tags."

"Surely you won't be needing that stuff." Tazuna responded, sounding a bit nervous. "It's just as simple as walking me home. Then you can be on your way."

"We brought them out of precaution." Sasuke replied, standing to face the bridge builder.

"Hai." Kakashi agreed, patting the older man's shoulder. "What good is a shinobi without his arsenal? No worries though. Like you said, it's as simple as walking you home."

"L-Let's get going then already." Tazuna stuttered, trying to hide his nerves.

"_Something seems off._" Kakashi thought to himself, placing his spare kunai into Naruto's pack. "_We'll just have to be careful. This might end up being more than expected._"

With one final look at Konoha, and a look of relief from Naruto, Team Seven and Tazuna set off. Unaware of what was ahead of them, they set their sights on the land of waves. Tazuna's home was a densely populated seaside market empire. Hopefully, if they had time, Kakashi would show his team how to catch a fish or two. The group was eager to reach their destination.

* * *

Having stopped to camp for the night, the members of Team Seven were sleeping in turns. Sasuke and Sakura were currently asleep, along with Tazuna. Both Kakashi and Naruto were awake, staring into the flames of their campfire.

"Sensei," Naruto began, tossing a few twigs onto the fire, "can I ask you something? I've had it on my mind since we left the village."

"Sure thing." Kakashi nodded, closing his book.

"Do you think there's something Tazuna isn't telling us?" Naruto asked, waiting to gauge Kakashi's reaction.

"It's a possibility." Kakashi replied, leaning forward.

"I figured you noticed." Naruto sighed. "He's been acting weird since the mission briefing. Something just doesn't feel right."

"I noticed, too." Kakashi nodded once more. "Question is, what could it be that he's hiding? For now we'll keep our eyes open. Don't mention any of this to Sakura or Sasuke, and especially to Tazuna."

"Hai, sensei." Naruto nodded, poking at the fire as he yawned.

"_Naruto keeps surprising._" Kakashi thought to himself with a smirk, opening his book once more. "_Hopefully he'll be able to show just what he's capable of. He's definitely improving on his social skills at least._"

* * *

After a semi-decent nights sleep, and some quick breakfast, everyone packed up and headed out. They walked for several hours, the heat bearing down on them. Tazuna, even with his large hat, couldn't stop the sweat from running down his face. Something caught Kakashi's attention, however. A puddle of liquid had formed on the road ahead. Not wanting to alarm anyone immediately, he slowed his speed to a halt.

"Why are we stopping, sensei?" Sakura asked, wiping her forehead.

Not giving an answer, he held out his arm in front of everyone.

"Whoever you are, we now you're there." Kakashi began, as if speaking to no one. "You're interfering with a mission issued by the Third Hokage. Unless you want to give yourselves up, I suggest you be on your way."

"Big talk from a lowly leaf shinobi and three brats." An unfamiliar voice echoed from the bushes. "Give up the old man and your death will be quick."

"S-Sensei, are we in danger?" Sakura asked, worry in her tone.

"Not yet." Kakashi replied flatly. "If anything happens, be sure to keep Tazuna safe no matter what. Understood?"

"Hai." Sakura replied, followed by nods from Sasuke and Naruto.

"Kami, my life is in the hands of three children." Tazuna whined, visibly shaking. "How could this get any worse?"

In a flash, two men leaped from the bushes. In seconds, they had Kakashi trapped in their bladed chains. Unable to move, Kakashi struggled to get free. Still in shock, the Genin of Team Seven didn't notice one of the men going for Tazuna. Snapping out of it, Naruto jumped in front of the bridge builder, blocking the stranger's attack with his kunai. He was severely outclassed however, as another attack landed directly to his abdomen. His eyes wide in disbelief, Naruto fell to the ground.

"You got guts kid." The attacker mocked, glancing at the lifeless body on the ground. "Well, you did. Gatou sends his regards, old man."

A plume of smoke came from below the attacker's feet, causing him to glance down in time to see that Naruto's body had disappeared.

"What the hell? A clone?!" The stranger questioned, looking around for the real Naruto.

Able to get a hold of himself, Sasuke blocked a strike from the other attacker that had been aimed for Sakura. Creating soe space between them, Sasuke grabbed Sakura and retreated to Tazuna's by the arriving duo, the stranger that tried to attack Tazuna couldn't block the three shuriken that embedded into his arm. Wincing in pain, he dropped his guard as several kicks landed to his chest. Breathing heavily, Naruto formed a circle with both Sakura and Sasuke around their client Tazuna.

"N-Nice work kid." Tazna said nervously, his knees quivering.

"We're not done yet." Naruto replied flatly, forming a sign with his hands. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Several clones appeared, surrounding the members of Team Seven and Tazuna.

"Neat trick, teme." The other attacker spat, gripping his weapon tightly. "Now we'll see just how long you las-"

Unable to finish his sentence, the stranger coughed up large amounts of blood. Protruding from his chest was the hand of Kakashi. Lightning shot from the wound as the attacker's body went limp. Not confident enough to continue fighting, the second assailant removed Naruto's shuriken from his arm and retreated. After a few seconds of uncertainty, everyone relaxed slightly.

"Sensei, I thought.." Sakura began, tears forming in her eyes.

"I wouldn't be taken down that easy." Kakashi smiled, patting her shoulder. "Naruto, you did good. You too, Sasuke. If not for you both, Sakura and Tazuna would be dead."

"S-Sorry sensei," Sakura replied, wiping a few tears from her cheek, "I froze. I almost died, and I did nothing to prevent it."

"No worries, it's over now." Kakashi smirked, trying to comfort her. "We can't stand around here though. The other one could be going for backup."

"T-There's a small town a few hours from here." Tazuna added, still trembling slightly. "We should be able to rest there."

"It's our only option for now." Kakashi nodded, wiping his hand clean on his vest. "Once we get there, you have some explaining to do. This is no longer just an escort mission."

"H-Hai." Tazuna nodded, swallowing his nerves.

After checking on his team, and giving Tazuna some harsh looks, Kakashi lead everyone in the direction of the nearby town. Team Seven kept their guard up the whole time. Naruto had suggested using a couple of his shadow clones to scout ahead, but Kakashi told him to save his chakra. Tazuna, unsure of what was to come, kept his head down in silence.

* * *

The small village Tazuna had mentioned seemed to be a bustling place. Several stands were open, selling produce and other products. Taking this chance to rest from the heat, everyone entered the local inn. Hopefully the could have a comfortable night's sleep.

"How cam I be of service, sir?" The clerk greeted, smiling at Kakashi.

"Do you have any double bed suites available?" Kakashi asked, pulling his wallet from his pouch.

"Unfortunately not." The clerk sighed, checking his log book. "We do have two single bed suites available though, right next to each other in fact. Would you like to reserve them for the night?"

"Hai." Kakashi nodded, handing the clerk his money. "Is there somewhere we can set our belongings until we return?"

"Hai," the clerk bowed, gesturing to another employee, "we will have them delivered to your rooms immediately. Here are your keys."

"Thanks you." Kakashi waved, gesturing for everyone to leave their things. "Do be careful with them. They're essential to our current mission."

"Of course sir." The clerk nodded, smiling warmly.

"Let's get some food." Naruto suggested, resting his arms behind hid head.

"Yeah sensei, I could go for something other than rice balls." Sakura admitted, rubbing her stomach.

"Sounds good." Kakashi nodded, glancing at Tazuna. "That will give us a perfect chance to discuss our current situation. Would you agree, Tazuna?"

Not speaking a word, Tazuna nodded as the group made their way to the nearest restaurant. Once sat down, everyone put in an order. After receiving their food, and several minutes of complete silence, Naruto sighed aloud.

"I'm sure we're all wondering why we were attacked." Naruto began, setting his chopsticks aside. "So spill it old man. Who were those guys that attacked us and tried to kill you?"

"I owe you all an explanation, so here it is." Tazuna swallowed harshly, glancing between the members of Team Seven. "I think they were hired to kill me and stop my return home."

"Why would someone want you killed?" Sasuke asked, taking a sip of tea. "How much of a threat are you, exactly?"

"There's a certain man," Tazuna replied, a sour expression on his face, "who doesn't want the main bridge built that will lead into our village. He has tried for months to stop construction, but I wouldn't budge. I've been afraid his final attempt would involve my death. If today was any indication, I would say my suspicions were true."

"You knew he wanted you dead? That he would send people after you?" Sakura asked, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"H-Hai." Tazuna nodded, glancing at Kakashi. "I had hoped that, with help from a team of shinobi, I would be able to return home safely."

"You didn't expect to be assigned a team of three Genin and their sensei." Kakashi added, closing his book before putting it in his pouch.

"Precisely." Tazuna sighed. "I expected a team of.. adult shinobi, not a team of rookies. I must say though, your team held up better than I initially thought they could.

"Held up? We saved your ass." Naruto spat, glaring at the bridge builder. "Had you been honest from the start, we could've avoided almost being killed."

"Naruto-kun, settle down." Sakura retorted, grabbing his arm reassuringly. "I'm sure he knows that he made a mistake. Even if it was a stupid one."

"What about that person you mentioned?" Sasuke asked, resting his chin on his hands. "The one who sent the men. There has to be a bigger reason he sent them, other than not wanting a bridge built."

"Gatou is a manipulative, sadistic, self-proclaimed kingpin." Tazuna retorted in disgust. "He abuses the labor of hundreds of our people, hoarding the town's currency and taxes. If that bridge is built, it will open our commerce up to many other places and would reveal all of his devious actions."

"This is worse than expected." Kakashi sighed, looking over the three Genin. "If this man, Gatou, is sending thugs after civilians, he needs to be stopped."

"I agree." Sasuke nodded, glancing at his teammates.

"It's not right for someone to treat people that way. I'll be ready this time, sensei." Sakura nodded confidently, looking to Naruto.

"I want payback for those jerks he sent after us." Naruto replied, his tone serious. "If i get a chance, I'll teach him a lesson myself."

"Not so fast, Naruto." Kakashi retorted, placing some money on the table. "We still have no idea who this man is, or what he's capable of. Gathering intel should be our first step. For now, we'll head to our rooms and get some rest."

Once done, the group left with full stomachs and a new goal in mind. Even though the mission took a dramatic turn, they would adapt and overcome it.

* * *

"The nerve of that old geezer." Naruto scoffed, resting against the window of the suite. "Holding information like that to himself. What if Kakashi-sensei hadn't been there at the end? How much longer could we have held them off?"

"Best not to dwell on it, Naruto." Sasuke replied, setting up his sleeping bag on the floor next to Naruto's. "Everything turned out okay, in the end. We should be grateful it did."

"Grateful?" Naruto spat back, staring at the Uchiha. "I should be grateful that I wasn't killed? Grateful that some old teme put our lives at risk, and we barely made it out alive?"

"It's already behind us." Sasuke replied calmly, crossing his arms. "Why get angry about something that wasn't in our control? We survived, and we can use it as a learning experience."

"I'm angry because this all could've been avoided to begin with." Naruto replied, glaring at Sasuke.

"A shinobi faces danger at all times, Naruto." Sasuke sighed, standing to face the blonde. "We knew that when we entered the academy. If you're not prepared to face it, then you shouldn't strive for it."

"Are you saying I shouldn't be a shinobi?" Naruto huffed, clenching his fists as he headed for the door.

"You two, please stop fighting." Sakura pleaded, clenching her hands in anxiousness. "We're all friends here, so there's no reason to argue. Yes what happened today could've been avoided, but it's behind us now. Can we just agree on that?"

"I need some air." Naruto retorted, heading outside.

"Naruto-kun, please-" Sakura pleaded, only to be interrupted with a loud slam.

"He just needs to calm down." Sasuke sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "It's been a long day. Some rest will do us good."

"You didn't have to argue with him, Sasuke-kun." Sakura sighed, watching Naruto as he disappeared into the crowd of civilians in town.

"They always that dysfunctional?" Tazuna asked Kakashi, able to hear everything faintly through the wall.

"Not usually." Kakashi admitted, scribbling on a scroll. "They've had a rough day. This was their first time being in actual combat, where their lives were in danger. Actual combat is a lot more intimidating that practice dummies and painted targets."

"I see." Tazuna sighed, his expression solemn. "I apologize for any danger I put you and your team in. Had I known it would've been you four, I would've never asked your Hokage for help."

"Either way, it's in the past." Kakashi replied. closing the scroll. "If not us, someone else would've ended up helping you. Such is the duty of a shinobi."

"Sounds noble." Tazuna nodded, drinking a bit of sake. "We don't have shinobi where I live, only thugs and mercenaries. Things can be hectic at times for sure. Market stands being shaken down for every penny, people having to give away their life savings to repay unwanted loans."

"That sounds rough." Kakashi replied, glancing out the window to see Naruto leaving the inn. "We may not be prepared just yet, but we'll help the best we can. Gatou will answer for everything he has done."

"Thank you, Kakashi." Tazuna nodded, offering him a drink. "I have full faith in you and your team. I hope this all ends soon."

* * *

With the sun setting, Kakashi downed the drink before leaving the room. Heading in the Naruto's direction, he couldn't help but think back to his time as as tudent of the Fourth Hokage. What would his sensei do at a time like this? Smiling to himself, he came to a stop when noticing Naruto sitting below a large tree in a small opening.

"Ah, here you are." Kakashi began, walking over to him. "Mind if I sit down?"

"It's a free world." Naruto replied flatly, resting his arms on his knees. "Please don't give me a lecture on teamwork or controlling my temper. I just wanted to ease my mind for a bit. Preferably alone."

"You know, I once fought twelve enemies by myself." Kakashi sighed, opening his favorite book. "My sensei, the Fourth Hokage, had his hands full with a powerful warlord, which left me with all of his henchmen."

"You were on the Fourth Hokage's team?" Naruto asked, his attention fully on his sensei. "How did you handle all of them? Weren't you afraid?"

"I was." Kakashi nodded, smirking at Naruto. "I had been assigned to his team a few months before he became Hokage. He was a great role model. Of course I had my teammates, Rin and Obito, but they were busy elsewhere. I had a small moment of self-doubt, but anyone who;s human would feel fear in a situation like that."

"I did, when fighting those two guys earlier today." Naruto admitted, looking at the ground. "I was scared, but something told me to jump in front of Tazuna. My body moved on it's own."

"Do you regret doing it?" Kakashi asked, closing his book to give Naruto his full attention. "Saving Tazuna, I mean. Had you not stopped that attack, he would be dead right now. You saved his life and your team's lives."

"I don't know." Naruto shrugged. "I guess not. I was afraid of losing my friends, and feeling powerless to stop it."

"Thankfully, your shadow clones saved the day." Kakashi patted the blonde's shoulder. "You weren't powerless, Naruto. You were quick to act. You made sure the team and our client had some sort of protection around them. That takes skill and awareness."

"Yeah, but it doesn't seem good enough." Naruto glanced at his sensei.

"It's the only thing I could've asked of you." Kakashi gave a thumbs up. "We'll need your skills tomorrow when we reach the Land of Waves. Go get some rest, and be ready first thing. I'm counting on you and the team."

"Hai." Naruto nodded, standing to his feet. "Thanks, Kakashi-sensei, for talking to me. You can count on us."

"Anytime, Naruto." Kakashi smiled, watching as Naruto ran back to the inn.

Several minutes later, Kakashi finished writing in his scroll. Biting his thumb, he put his palm to the ground before a plume of smoke appeared.

"Kakashi, what is it you need?" A small canine spoke, looking up at him.

"Pakkun, I need you to deliver this message to the Hokage." He said flatly, handing the small dog the scroll. "Try to hurry. It's crucial that he receive this as soon as possible."

"Hai." Pakkun nodded, leaping into a nearby tree.

"Tomorrow will be a big day." Kakashi said aloud, staring at the sunset before heading back himself.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter two in the books. The Land of Waves arc is one of my favorites. Super excited to be writing these next few chapters. Expect chapter three within the next few weeks, unless I have something come up. It will definitely be published before the month is up. Hope you enjoyed, and as I always say, please leave a review, follow or favorite! See you soon.**


	3. Land of Waves, Part 2

**The Land of Waves arc is getting juicy, wouldn't you say? Hopefully everyone is still interested in this story. I've noticed that I made several errors with my spelling on the last chapter. I will try my best to avoid it from now on and as for the previous chapters, I honestly don't see a reason to spend an hour going through and fixing a few mistakes that were barely noticeable, according to my readers. So, with that in mind, enjoy chapter three!**

* * *

"Hai." Normal Speech

"_Hai._" Thoughts/Conscience/Flashback

"**Hai.**" Kyuubi's Speech/Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Last Chapter_

_"Kakashi, what is it you need?" A small canine spoke, looking up at him._

_"Pakkun, I need you to deliver this message to the Hokage." He said flatly, handing the small dog the scroll. "Try to hurry. It's crucial that he receive this as soon as possible."_

_"Hai." Pakkun nodded, leaping into a nearby tree._

_"Tomorrow will be a big day." Kakashi said aloud, staring at the sunset before heading back himself._

* * *

The cool evening air brushed against the skin of the members of Team Seven and Tazuna. Only a couple of minutes away from the Land of Waves, Tazuna began to have conflicting feelings of anxiousness and nervousness.

"Just so we're clear," Tazuna spoke up, "we'll be going through town? My home is on the outskirts, so we could easily go around."

"Not if we want to assess the situation." Kakashi replied, his tone serious. "Though, if you can tell me where to begin looking, I'll send you home right away."

"Hai." Tazuna nodded. "Gatou tends to run most of his business from the fish packing company. Other than that, he rarely steps outside. He uses his thugs for everything else."

"Right." Kakashi sighed, glancing at the towns entrance. "Sasuke, you'll come with me. Naruto, Sakura, make sure Tazuna gets home safely. Sasuke and I will meet you there soon enough."

"Hai." Naruto replied, the other two members of Kakashi's team nodding as well.

After splitting up, Naruto and Sakura followed closely as Tazuna led them to his home via several walking trails and self-made paths through the small forest that surrounded the town. Once arriving at Tazuna's house though, Naruto noticed that the front door had been tampered with. The wood around the knob seemed chipped off, as if someone had broken in.

"Hold on," Naruto semi-whispered, stopping the other two in their tracks, "something is wrong here. Sakura, take Tazuna to those trees over there and duck down. Don't come out until I say."

"I-Is something wrong? My daughter and grandson could be in danger." Tazuna asked, his voice a little shaky.

"Come on," Sakura gestured, taking his arm, "Naruto will handle this. If someone is in there, he'll handle it. You just have to believe in him."

"I-If you say so." Tazuna relented, following Sakura to the trees before hiding.

Pishing open the door slightly, Naruto drew a kunai. Having been ransacked, the house was a mess. Unable to register all of his surroundings just yet, he dodged a shuriken aimed for his head.

"Who the hell is this brat?" One man began, appearing almost out of thin air.

"Not sure." A second man added, walking into the kitchen as well. "Maybe he's friends with that kid. You picked a bad time for a visit, little boy."

"He has a shinobi headband on." The first man proclaimed, chuckling aloud. "He's from Konoha, it looks like. If they're giving those things out to shrimp like this, maybe we should send his body back as a message."

"Hey brat," the second man laughed, smirking at Naruto, "If you're a ninja, then does that mean you're here to arrest us? Make one move and we'll rip you to pieces. I suggest you turn around and leave while we're giving you the chance."

"What happened to the family that lives here?" Naruto spoke up, gripping his kunai tightly.

"What's it to you?" The second man scoffed, preparing to attack. "Now get lost before we kill you, baka."

"I guess we'll see if you do." Naruto replied, bringing his hands up to make a sign. "I'll make sure Gatou knows he made a mistake choosing you two. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The room began to fill with several shadow clones. Unable to process the situation, after hearing their bosses name come from this kid's mouth, the two thugs were taken out swiftly. After several minutes of punches being thrown, Naruto released his clones causing a temporary smoke to fill the room. Gesturing for Sakura to enter the home, he enlisted the help of Tazuna to set the intruders outside and tie them to a tree. While they were taking care of that, Sakura went upstairs to find Tazuna's daughter and grandson tied to the bathroom sink.

"Don't worry," Sakura spoke up, holding her hands out, "I'm here to help. My team and I are here with your father to make sure you're safe."

Receiving nods of understanding from the two, she cut the restraints off their wrists and removed the cloths from their mouths.

"Thank you," Tazuna's daughter began, catching her breath, "we didn't know what was going to happen to us. One moment I'm preparing things for dinner, the next I'm waking up tied to here. Is my father safe?"

"Yeah, is Jiji okay?" The young boy asked, several tears in his eyes. "Those nasty men were looking for him I think. They hurt my mom."

"I-I'm fine, Inari." She reassured, rubbing his head softly. "I'm Tsunami, this is Inari. Thank you again for helping us. You mentioned my father, but is he safe?"

"Hai." Sakura smiled warmly, standing at the door. "He is waiting for you downstairs more than likely. Come on and we can meet him and my teammate."

Helping the two stand, Sakura led them down the stairs. Once reaching the ground floor, Tazuna's eyes lit up at the sight of his family. He wasted no time embracing the two. As they talked among themselves, sharing hugs and a few tears of relief, Sakura made her way over to Naruto.

"You did good, Naruto-kun." Sakura smiled, patting his shoulder. "You beat those two before they could do anymore harm. Even if you might not like him, you saved his family."

"Thanks, Sakura-chan." Naruto sighed, smiling back at her. "It had to be done, personal feelings aside. I won't stand by and let some thugs think they can do whatever they want. Even if it means helping the old geezer."

"Let's hope Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei get here soon-" Sakura tried to finish.

"What gives you the right to say those things about Jiji?" Inari cut in, glaring at Naruto. "He probably has more integrity in his small finger than you do in your whole body. Don't talk about my family."

"Listen little kid," Naruto began, staring at Inari, "I'm the one who beat up thos two guys that tied you up. Instead of worrying about hy I don't like the old man, maybe you should thank me for-"

Unable to finish his sentence, Naruto winced in pain as Inari kicked him in his shin. Not sure what would happen next, Inari stood behind his mother anxiously. Afraid of doing something he would regret, Naruto left the house as he huffed in anger.

"Naruto-kun, wait." Sakura pleaded, leaving to follow him.

"Inari, that was uncalled for!" Tsunami scolded, gripping her son's wrist. "If not for that boy saving us, we would still be held captive by those horrible men. Would you have preferred that, young man?"

"N-No, ma'am." Inari stuttered, unable to look his mother in the eyes. "He was saying bad things about Jiji though, for no reason!"

"His words are justified, Inari." Tazuna sighed, gripping his grandson's shoulder. "He has his reasons to feel the way he does. I'll explain later over dinner, but for now I suggest you go to your room and prepare an apology for Naruto. Have it ready when he returns. Understood?"

"Hai, Jiji-san." Inari nodded nervously, hugging him before ascending the stairs to his room.

"What reasons could that boy have for not liking you?" Tsunami asked, crossing her arms with a serious expression.

"Later dear." Tazuna sighed, giving her an apologetic smile. "I'm glad you're okay. Those men didn't do anything to you, did they?"

"Thankfully not." She sighed, glancing around the now ruined kitchen. "They sure did make a mess though. Now I'll have to start all over with dinner and clean up, with your help. I would love to hear about your trip to Konoha. Did you meet the Hokage?"

As Tazuna enjoyed the time spent with his daughter, and answering her questions about his trip, Sakura finally caught up to Naruto. His anger fuming, Naruto punched a nearby tree as hard as he could.

"N-Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Sakura asked, grabbing his hand to inspect it.

"I don't get why people are so unappreciative." He replied, his teeth gritted. "I saved that twerp's life, and he decides to kick me? Maybe I shouldn't have helped them."

"Don't talk like that." Sakura retorted, her tone serious. "You know you wouldn't be able to live with yourself if you hadn't helped. Inari was just sticking up for his grandfather. Wouldn't you do the same for me? For Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei?"

"I guess so." Naruto huffed, glancing at his busted knuckles. "Why the shin though? Even this hurt less."

"I don't see how." She sighed, grabbing some bandages from her pouch. "He did kick you good though, you have to admit."

"Yeah, I guess." Naruto smirked, wincing as she bandaged his hand. "Thanks, Sakura-chan. I've been losing my temper a lot more recently, and I'm not sure why. It's like I start to see red, and I feel the need to let it out."

"I've noticed." She nodded, finishing up her nursing. "If you need someone to talk to, you know that we're all here for you. You know you can trust us with stuff like that, right?"

"Of course, Sakura-chan." He smirked, flexing his hand slightly. "Could we not tell Kakashi-sensei about my little outburst, just for now?"

Nodding silently, she gave him a warm smile. Naruto felt something that he had never felt before. It almost felt like the same feelings he had for Iruka, but in a different way.

"_Sakura-chan.._" he thought to himself, admiring the sight of the setting sun shining around her smiling face.

"Naruto, what happened to your hand?" A voice cut in, causing him to blush slightly as his thoughts disappeared.

"Oh, Sasuke." Naruto retorted, putting on a smile. "We ran into a couple of Gatou's thugs at Tazuna's place. I took care of them though, he and his family are safe."

"He did good, sensei." Sakura smiled, resting her arms behind her back. "Those guys must have had some tough faces tough, because he hurt his hand. I fixed it up though."

"Y-Yeah," Naruto nodded, scratching his neck nervously, "thankfully Sakura-chan is good at taking care of me. I tied those two up outside of the house, near a big tree."

"Is that so?" Kakashi asked, glancing at Tazuna's home. "Take me to them, Naruto? I've got some questions that need answers."

"Hai, sensei." Naruto nodded, standing to lead him to the two unconscious attackers.

"Good work you two." Kakashi smiled, giving a thumbs up to Sakura.

"Thanks, sensei." Sakura replied with a smile, Naruto nodding with a smirk.

As Naruto and Kakashi headed off to the captives, Sakura gestured for Sasuke to follow her to Tazuna's home. Once inside, both memebers of Team Seven helped Tsunami clean. Hopefully a quiet night was in store for them.

* * *

Finished with preparing dinner, Tsunami gestured for Team Seven to join them at the dinner table.

"Before we eat," Tsunami began, setting a large bowl of rice on the table, "I would just like to thank you all, again. If not for you and your team Kakashi, there's no telling what could've happened to my father. Of course if not for the bravery of Naruto-kun here, I'm not sure if my son and I would be here right now."

"Of course." Kakashi smiled, nodding as he glanced at Naruto. "We'll always do the right thing. As long as we're here, you have nothing to worry about."

"We'll be sure to take care of Gatou, believe it." Naruto added, confidence in his tone.

"Hai." Sakura nodded as Sasuke smiled in agreement.

"Thank you, all of you." She smiled back, glancing at her son. "Inari? Didn't you have something you wanted to say also?"

"H-Hai." Inari swallowed, standing with his arms behind his back. "I-I'm sorry for hitting you. I shouldn't have done that, even if I was a little angry."

"It's okay." Naruto replied immediately, smirking at the young boy. "If someone were to say things about people I care for, I would do the same thing. You got me good, for sure."

"R-Really?" Inari asked, a little shocked. "I-I mean, yeah. You did save us after all, so thanks."

"Anytime kiddo." Naruto smiled, patting Inari's shoulder.

"I would like to apologize, also." Tazuna spoke up, standing from his seat. "If not for me, Kakashi, you and your team wouldn't have needed to experience the things you have in the past couple of days."

"What do you mean, father?" Tsunami asked, Inari sitting back in his chair.

"I knew that sooner or later Gatou would send someone after me." Tazuna admitted, sitting back down. "I knew that I needed protection. Not just for me, but for you and Inari. Because of me, Kakashi and his team had to risk their lives to bring me home."

"That's why you went to Konoha then?" Tsunami huffed, crossing her arms. "How could you be so foolish? If you knew your life was in danger, you shouldn't have risked traveling alone."

"I'm sorry to interrupt but," Sasuke spoke up, getting everyone's attention, "If tazuna hadn't come to Konoha for help there's no doubt he would've been attacked eventually. Something horrible could've happened to you and Inari, also."

"I agree." Kakashi nodded, leaning on the table. "Due to Tazuna enlisting our help, we were enlightened about Gatou and his horrible actions as of late."

"Speaking of, sensei," Sakura began, "did you find something out in town? Something we can use against Gatou?"

"Unfortunately not." Kakashi shook his head, retrieving a paper from his pouch. "We did find a list of names. They're people that are under Gatou's payroll currently."

"How were you able to get something like that?" He asked, looking over the names.

"Henge." Sasuke smirked. "It's scary how easy it was to sneak into that factory. Thankfully no one noticed how out of place I was. There were only a few workers there at the time."

"What's this name circled here?" Naruto pointed out, showing the others.

"That's the most important piece of intel we found." Kakashi stated in a flat tone. "If this is who I am thinking of, the current situation has evolved into to something we're severely unprepared for."

"Momochi, Zabuza?" Sakura spoke aloud, not familiar with the name. "Who is that, sensei?"

"Momochi Zabuza is a former shinobi from Kirigakure." Kakashi began, leaning back in his chair. "I say former, because he went rogue from his village. Our ANBU have spent years searching for him, only to lose several comrades in the process."

"Just who is this guy?" Naruto asked, staring at the circled name on the paper.

"Many things." Kakashi continued. "He is a sinister individual who will do anything to cause harm. He was once an academy teacher for Kirigakure, but his training methods involved fights to the death among the students. If they weren't up to participating, he would kill them on the spot."

"N-Nani?" Tazuna proclaimed, his arms shaking slightly. "He killed children? What kind of animal does that?"

"Not only that," Kakashi began again, "he attempted to assassinate the Kage of his village. He defected when his attempt failed. This man is dangerous, for sure."

"H-How are we going to defeat someone like that, sensei?" Sakura asked, glancing at each of her teammates.

"Gatou, Zabuza, it makes no difference." Naruto stood up, crumpling the paper he had been staring at. "We will beat them both. We owe it to Tazuna and his family, to this town."

"Hai," Sasuke nodded, standing also, "that is what we came here for. We won't let anything stop us from finishing our mission. We will try our best, or go out fighting."

"H-Hai." Sakura nodded, standing as well. "With help from each other, we can do anything. Right, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hai." Kakashi nodded, glancing at Tazuna. "Tomorrow we will accompany you so that you can continue your work. We'll be sure that nothing interferes."

"Hai." Tazuna smiled, nodding in response.

"Mommy, I'm tired." Inari spoke up, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, it's time for bed." Tsunami smiled, standing with Inari. "I brought some extra blankets down for you all. Make yourselves comfortable."

"Thank you." Kakashi smiled back. "We appreciate it. Don't worry about cleaning up, we'll handle it."

"It's the least we could do, in return for your hospitality." Sakura nodded, standing to collect everyone's dishes.

"Thank you." Tsunami bowed slightly, leading Inari up the stairs.

"I'm off to bed also." Tazuna stretched, heading up the stairs as well. "Tomorrow is going to be a big day. I look forward to having you three with me."

All members of Team Seven nodded as Tazuna retreated to his room. Naruto, not wanting Sakura to do all of the work, created several clones. After a couple of minutes, the dishes were done and everyone had settled in for bed. Silence fell over Tazuna's home.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Naruto could hear the sound of dripping water. He had woken up somewhere he had never seen before. Glancing around, he could make out a large room. Several pipes lined the walls, several inches of water covering the floor. Standing up, he glances ahead of himself. His eyes went wide at what he saw. Some type of sealing jutsu had been plastered over two giant cage doors. Swallowing his nerves, Naruto glanced into the darkness within as a giant, sinister grin became visible. Naruto's eyes went wide as he slowly stepped backwards. This energy was malicious, but he couldn't process it at the moment.

"W-What the hell?" Naruto began, frozen in place. "W-Where am I?"

"**Uzumaki Naruto.**" A booming voice growled, causing Naruto to stumble back and land on his butt.

"M-My name.." Naruto stuttered, sweating out of fear. "_I-It.. knows my name?_"

"**I am connected to your thoughts.**" The entity spoke again. "**This is the first time you've been able to visit this place, isn't it? Then it will be your last!**"

A giant paw struck out from the cage, unable to reach him. Jumping back out of instinct, Naruto created several clones. Noticing the several kunai that Naruto and his clones had brandished, the beast retracted it's paw.

"**Too easy.**" The voice added, a hint of amusement in it's tone. "**Don't worry, puny brat. I won't kill you just yet. After all, if you die so do I.**"

"W-What does that mean?" Naruto asked, still holding his fighting stance.

"**You're my host, which means we're connected through chakra.**" The voice replied, now showing it's giant eyes. "**That means I have to keep you alive, as much as it enrages me to do so.**"

"Just w-who are you, then?" Naruto asked, resting his posture slightly. "What is this place?"

"**You are dense.**" The beast growled. "**I am the source of your strength. I am the cause of the looks you receive from your pathetic village. I, am the all powerful Kyuubi no Kitsune.**"

"_The cause of the looks from the village.._" Naruto repeated, looking down as he dropped his kunai. "K-Kyuubi.."

"**That's right.**" The Kyuubi replied, it's grin growing slightly. "**You are the vessel that houses my power. What you mortals call, the demon fox.**"

"_Demon fox.._" Naruto thought, his clones dispersing. "_That's what everyone calls me.._"

"**It's true.**" The Kyuubi growled. "**You're merely the husk that carries me. The reason everyone looks at you with anger and fear. They fear my inevitable return to their world.**"

Falling to his knees, Naruto clenched his head. Unable to form words, his thoughts went back to his early life. The looks he received, the several times that people would avoid him completely. Parents scolding their children for wanting to play with him. His superiors shunning him whenever possible. The only good thing that came from it was his relationship with Iruka, a couple of his friends and his team. Even then, how would those few things counter the mass of hate that is projected at him regularly? Tears began to roll down his cheeks. Wiping them away seemed to be an impossible task.

"**Yes, this is what I wanted.**" The Kyuubi grinned. "**T****ake that anger and use it with my chakra. Eventually, I will be able to escape this cursed seal.**"

Clenching his eyes tightly, Naruto's mind went silent. Opening his eyes again, he was back in Tazuna's home.

"Naruto-kun? A-Are you okay?" Sakura began, noticing the redness of his eyes.

"H-Hai.." He replied absentmindedly, his voice almost hoarse. "Just a bad dream.. I'm fine. W-We should get back to sleep."

"Okay." She replied, unsure of his response. "Did you want to talk about it? It might help you sleep."

"No, let's just go to bed." He replied flatly, turning his back to her. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She responded, laying her head down in thought. "_I've never known him to cry since I've known him. It must've been a horrible nightmare._"

"_That was strange._" Kakashi thought to himself, having witnessed the whole conversation. "_Maybe I should have a talk with Naruto tomorrow. Something is definitely bothering him._"

With all members of Team Seven asleep once more, silence fell upon the house for the second time. Tomorrow would be the beginning of many things. Their need for a planned out strategy was first priority. With the small interaction that just happened, both Sakura and Kakashi's secondary goal was to figure out what had bothered their teammate so much.

* * *

**Well, there it is. Chapter three. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry for the long wait, also. With work and school, I barely have time to do anything except sleep. Lol. I will try to have the next episode out soon. The wait will be worth it, because we will finally witness the appearance of Zabuza! Maybe we'll see something from the Kyuubi as well? You'll have to find out in the next chapter! Please favorite, follow, and leave a review if you're digging this story. Thanks.**


End file.
